1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, networks using wireless LAN (Local Area Network) are being built in offices and homes, and systems for AV (Audio Visual) related data transmission of moving image, still image, audio, and the like using the wireless LAN are becoming widespread. In such systems, the throughput may lower due to various types of interferences arising from the use of radio.
A plurality of radio channels is normally usable in such systems, and if a plurality of systems coexists in the respective communication range, the respective system desirably avoids interference by setting to a channel at which interference does not occur.
However, it is difficult in reality for a general user to recognize the respective radio channel and carry out the setting, or to understand the cause of interference and set an appropriate radio channel. In particular, the interference has a characteristic of suddenly appearing and disappearing rather than existing on a steady basis, and thus is difficult to foresee.
Thus, in a system using the wireless LAN of the related art, a method is proposed in a channel switching device separately connected to a plurality of wireless LAN devices that carry out the wireless communication to collect a line status among wireless LAN devices, issue a request to change the channel based on the line status, and giving higher priority when performing communication for switching the radio channel than when performing communication for data transmission to thereby rapidly switch the radio channel according to the communication situation and make disturbances and interruptions of images and sounds as short as possible (see e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-94394).